Conjuntos de Drabbles
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles, es un reto. No hay pareja, Personaje: Lindsay, rated T. Habran 1O Drabbles de todo tipo de parejas.
1. Muerte

**Disclaimer:** TDI no me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Esto es un reto de Drabbles donde también participan NekoNight y Kanikanigoro.**

**Este Drabble es un DuncanxGwen.**

**El apellido de Duncan es inventado por mi jajaja.**

**Pensamientos: **_Se escribirá de esta manera._

**Ya no hay mas nada para aclarar.**

* * *

**Muerte**

-Duncan, tienes que hacer las compras hoy es tu día –Le dijo Gwen entrando a la habitación

-¿Son necesarias las cosas que hay que comprar? –Pregunto Duncan fregándose los ojos

-Si, recuerda que tenemos una hija, ella necesita muchas cosas –Le contesto acercándose a la cama –Ahora, ve –Le indico dándole un beso

-Tienes razón gótica –Respondió divertido

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me digas gótica? –Pregunto

-Estaba jodiendo-

-Si claro, tú siempre molestas –Contesto alejándose –Que no se te haga tarde-

-Claro princesa-

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –Le pregunto acercándose nuevamente -¿Ya piensas en la reina del drama, ya piensas en Courtney?-

-No, claro que no-

-Bueno, entonces que no vuelva a escuchar que me llamas princesa –Le ordeno

-¿Dónde esta Amy? –Le pregunto el punk

-En la guardería –Contesto

-¿Ya con un mes la dejamos en una guardería?-

-Ya tiene que acostumbrarse, además recuerda que trabajamos la mayoría de horas al día –Le dijo Gwen

-Claro –Se levanto de la cama, se vistió, se acomodo el cabello y salió

-¡Alto! –Se detuvo un auto enfrente a Duncan en la calle

-¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto el punk confundido

-¡No! –Grito Duncan al ver que le comenzaron a disparar en el pecho como dos personas con el rostro cubierto con unos pasamontañas negros

-¡Viejo! –Se acerco un pelinegro de ojos verdes -¿Qué te hicieron? –Pregunto tomándole la cabeza ya con Duncan sin reaccionar, luego giro para alcanzar al menos a ver el color del auto en el cual bajaron las personas desconocidas

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto la gótica que se acercaba al cuerpo del punk y a Trent arrodillado a su lado -¡Duncan reacciona!, llamemos a una ambulancia –Le ordeno Gwen al pelinegro que comenzaba a marcar

-Duncan, no puedes irte ahora, tenemos una hija de un mes que apenas comienza a convivir con nosotros, tenemos una gran vida por delante, aun somos jóvenes, apenas hace un año que estamos juntos, esto no puede terminar así… –Le puso su rostro sobre el pecho del punk -…no te vallas, hacelo por mi y por Amy, nuestra hija –Comenzó a llorar

-Vamos Gwen, ahí llega la ambulancia, necesitan llevárselo de urgencia –Le comunico Trent mientras comenzaba a sonarse cada vez mas la sirena

Dos médicos se bajaron rápidamente y lo colocaron a una camilla, lo subieron a la ambulancia y marcharon con Gwen y Trent.

-_Duncan resiste, Duncan resiste, Duncan resiste –_Se decía la gótica tomando una cruz

-Quédate tranquila Duncan estará bien –Le respondió Trent

**En el hospital**

-Bien, ¿Quiénes son los familiares de Duncan Temperson? –Pregunto el medico saliendo de la sala de urgencias

-Nosotros –Indico Gwen señalándose a si misma y a Trent

-Bien, queremos comunicarles que Duncan ah muerto-

-¡No…! –Comenzó a llorar Gwen sobre el pecho del músico

-Ya cálmate-

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si Duncan ah muerto?-

-Bueno, no estarás sola, yo estaré para ayudarte con tu hija, y también investigare hasta el final para saber quienes fueron los causantes de la muerte –Le contesto

-Gracias, pero el papa de mi hija siempre será Duncan-

-Claro, no puedo negarlo-

* * *

**Fin del Drabble**

**No es un GwenxTrent, GxT no.**

**Es un DxG.**

**Esa era la aclaración que quise dar al final y no al principio porque sino se darían cuenta como terminaría**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	2. Mi mejor Dia

**Disclaimer:** TDI **no** me pertenece, **sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Esto es un reto de Drabbles donde también participan NekoNight y Kanikanigoro.**

**Este Drabble es un CodyxNoah**

**Ya no hay mas nada para aclarar.

* * *

**

"**Mi mejor día"**

-Mamá, volvimos de la temporada de Isla del drama –Dijo Cody entrando a su casa –Pasa Noah-

-Permiso –Dijo Noah que arrastraba con su maleta -Creo que en tu casa no ahí nadie –Le contesto Noah

-Me di cuenta –Agrego Cody que dejaba su mochila en el sofá mas cercano y prendía las luces de la sala

-¿Linda noche no? –Pregunto Noah que ayudaba a Cody a abrir las cortinas del inmenso ventanal haciendo que la luz de la luna entre

-Si, linda-

-Ven, toma asiento –Le indico Cody

-Oh, gracias –Contesto Noah que se acomodaba a su lado

-¿Quieres hablar de la temporada?-

-Seria buena idea –Asintió Noah

-¿Quieres que te sirva algo? –Le cuestiono Cody que se acercaba a una bandeja con una jarra de jugo y unos dos vasos a sus lados

-Bueno, gracias-

-Aquí tienes –Le entrego el vaso

-¿Cody sabes lo que mejor recuerdo de isla del drama en general? –Le pregunto Noah haciendo memoria

-¿Cual? –Contesto Cody mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo

-Cuando nos besamos-

-¿Sabes que piensas?-

-No-

-Que para mi también fue el mejor día de la temporada para mi –Le contesto dándole un beso

-¿No hay nadie en tu casa verdad? –Le pregunto Noah

-No –Dicho eso comenzaron a besarse

* * *

**Segundo Drabble terminado**

**Ya esperen al tercero**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	3. Desgracias

**Disclaimer:**** TDI** **no** me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Bueno, este es el **juego** de las palabras, de las cual cinco de las que me dijo Nia, (**NekoNight**), estarán aquí dentro, porque con ella fue con la kien jugué.**

**Por eso está también dedicado el capítulo a ella.**

**Colocare este capítulo en este Fic porque es un Drabble, por lo que queda bien para ser parte de esto.**

**Ya no hay más nada para aclarar.

* * *

**

_**Desgracias**_

Una chica, rubia, y espectacular modelo, paseaba por un centro comercial, el shopping, su lugar favorito a visitar en tiempo libre. Llevaba unas cuantas bolsas de ahí, por supuesto de diferentes locales, unas tantas de ropa, algunas de bijouterie, y otras pocas de un costoso salón de belleza, su favorito, que se supone que contienen bastante maquillaje de su preferencia, lápiz labial, delineador, etc. En ese local, estuvo alrededor de más de tres horas dentro, cambiando y modificando su peinado, ya que su hermoso cabello se lo permite, por lo que opto, después de todo, dejárselo _lacio_, de cómo siempre lo lleva, su forma natural.

Al salir del mismo, ya satisfecha de todas sus compras, _al menos por hoy_, tomo su _celular_ y marcó, para que vinieran por ella, no está acostumbrada a andar sola, ni mucho menos con todo _eso_ encima, en su poder.

Su auto demoraba unos cuantos minutos en llegar. La tarde desaparecía poco a poco, la noche se acercaba, la luna tímida aparecía lentamente por el horizonte. El temor y el nerviosismo eran las palabras que describían el momento que pasaba la rubia parada fuera del centro comercial, de estar tan solitaria junto a sus compras, de las cuales muchos billetes había empeñado la misma para llevarse _eso_ a su casa, o a su mansión mas exactamente.

Y todo acababa por lo que ella temía unos minutos atrás. Fue asaltada. Dos jóvenes montaban una moto bastante grande, la chica no paraba de marcar en su celular hacia su chofer, miraba hacia todos lados para lograr encontrarlo o al menos verlo a lo lejos, en uno de esos momentos, cuando la misma estaba lo demasiado distraída observando el panorama, los mismos encendieron su moto, y pasaron por la derecha donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de compras, o al menos lo más importante y costoso. Se las arrebataron.

Lindsay volteó, moviendo su hermoso y _lacio_ cabello rubio, para ver de quien se trataba, o si al menos podría hacer algo por recuperar sus pertenencias, la misma soltó las otras bolsas de compras, dejándolas caer al suelo, los objetos que se encontraban dentro se habían roto, se trataban de los pequeños espejos que compró. ¿Siete años de desgracia?. La joven comenzó a correr, detrás de la moto que montaban los jóvenes asaltantes.

La chica al cabo de estar corriendo una cuadra, fue atropellada, por un enorme camión de carga que transportaba mercadería importante. Un _accidente_ terminaría con la vida de la misma, que anteriormente era asaltada e intentaba recuperar sus pertenencias alocadamente.

Lindsay en la mitad de la calle. Su vestido color _rosa_ combinaba con el charco de sangre que se encontraba a su alrededor acompañando su trágico final de vida. Y un _anillo_ de oro, con un diamante en su centro que no paraba de brillar, el brillo era hermoso, su luz alumbraba la trágica escena. Costoso el mismo, que se encontraba a metros. Era el regalo más caro que le habían hecho por su cumpleaños, lo adoraba mucho, desde el dia que se lo colocó en su dedo anular, de su mano derecha. Pero, ¿Sera ese maldito anillo el causante de las tragedias que tuvo que soportar esta chica ese día?.

**

* * *

No me gusto como quedó, espero que a ti **Nia** si te guste, y a ustedes también, a lo ke lo leyeron.**

**Ya sin nada para decir, me estoy yendo.**

**Son kasi las** _cinco_** de la mañana y kiero dormir.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18.**


End file.
